monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:HP Bar
I would really appreciate the Future Monster Hunter having a HP bar, about everyone wants one.It would be much easier and more enjoyable so you know when to trap the monster,or drug it or something..like lets say a Congalala's HP is at..(In Percentages)12% and at 10% is where he goes and rest,you would know when to put a drugged meat so you can finish it off. My only wish for Monster Hunter. Another bad wish. This is would be as bad as lock-on being introduced to the series. It takes away the realism from this game.Would you randomly see a floating health bar next to a congalala? I don't think so.It's been discussed so many times.Just look up this stuff before you post another repeat wish. -_- The Monster-Hunter 05:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* "to know when to trap a monster": It's called Capture Guru people, as if making them limp wasn't enough for you.Cobalt32 16:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 This is Monster Hunter, not Pokemon. Go somewhere else if you want HP bars. Chinese Stickman22:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) NO, i would rather like something like the scope feature in cabela's big game hunter (sry for bringing in another game, but it's hunting any way) it tells u the monster's health condition, eg. good, poor or fataly wounded, this feature in monster hunter could be used by seeing a monster through the binoculars or the scope or a bowgun(nah!) plus i have tonnes of truoble capturing guys, i kill em' or capture them to early, but i try my bet to look out for the flashing paintball sign! but i often miss it! What and take ALL the fun out of Monster Hunter? the best feeling in the game is when you have been slamming on the monster for ages and see the weak sign, such as a limp or plesioth's fin down. if you want health bars get custom frameware and hack them in, capcom don't need to ruin a perfectly good game concept. (in before original poster = everyone.) Rathalos Samurai Zaka 02:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) This is really a matter of the game's mechanical integrity, and (much a lock-on feature) should be avoided. The game strips modern convenience from modern 3rd person adventure titles because it preserves the game's flavorful and mechanical integrity, promoting ingenuity over convenience. :D Plus, once you're a salted hunter, you'll know how to measure your hunt's state of abuse fairly accurately anyways Paralykeet 05:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I just thought they just could add the monsters TOTAL health not current health, in the Quest info, so if you are good with math you could calculate it, but thats nearly impossible to know the answer, cuz the monsters armor/weakness isn't displayed, and you need to know if the atribute of your weapon is effective, if not, the answer will be different again, so you could only compare monsters health to each other, and see wich one you could do first, or they could add a Colour in the Quest info, white for less health and black for Alot, and no dot/colour For Elder dragons or titans, same for the total health. Sorry for my bad english, or bad instructions, and sorry if this makes no sence at all. No, Monster Hunter is supposed to not have any HP bar or something like that. You can count how many times something's been enraged, exhausted, maybe even seeing how many parts you've broken. Otizon 10:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) If anything, the only change I would like to make to the way MH handles health indication is allow Capture Guru to tell you when an Elder Dragon is hurt enough to be repelled; maybe make it a separate skill activated with +15 Perception as opposed to Guru's +10.Cobalt32 03:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 LOL, never thought about repelling an elder dragon, all I do is hit as hard as possible and pray :P Chinese Stickman 23:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) @Stickman: True, but I'd at least like to know if all my efforts are paying off at all. After all, I wouldn't stop at repelling, I'd try harder and see if I can finish it in my remaining time if I knew it was weak enough to flee.Cobalt32 02:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Well, I'd say they should add it to the Capture Guru (+10) skill, its not a big addition, but it definitely helps. Chinese Stickman 22:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) @Stickman: That's what I said.Cobalt32 02:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 -Meh (Stickman) I do love the Capture Guru add on idea; seems like a very nice concept. I'd like to be able to know when I can get away with a repel (this may help people who use the reset method to get Deep Dragongems on Tri and etc.). I doubt i'd stop at a repel (like Cobalt32 said), but it'd be nice to know. Back to the HP bar concept, why would you want to ruin a game by displaying a monsters HP? Also like previously stated, Guru is enough; if you can't see how weak a monster is by that, then theres no hope left for you. -MentalFission (at school) I don't like the idea of a HP bar. One thing I really love in MH is the fact that you can see how damaged are the monsters thanks to break parts and some reactions of the monsters. For example you know that a Kushala Daora (for example) is weak when you've cut its tail, that a Diablos is near death when it goes in rage mode instantly with one hit, etc. It's a bit like it would be in the real world (though it is with giant dragons and J-RPG blades). If there was a HP bar it wouldn't seem so "real" and it's a part of the fun.Virjule 17:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) @Virjule: I know what you mean. I actually found hiding your HUD in Tri to be more enjoyably immersive, albeit irritating at times (turned it off cuz it was starting to burn into our old TV). I think the HUD should have an option to make the various HUD elements appear only when in use or when you open the menu, or ven have an option for a smaller, more subtle HUD consisting of tiny bars that appear near your hunter as his various stats change.Cobalt32 20:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Purpel: IKR??? unobstructed view of a Jhen breaching FTW!!!!Cobalt32 20:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Eh, I think this hp idea is a good one. Just make it optional. Those who want it, get it; those who don't, can just disble it, It's a win win scenario. I for one would want it so I don't end up either wating my materials right before killing a monster, or end up dead from thinking it has less health than it really has. As for trapping, i've never really done that in the first place, never really used a tranq bomb either Phendranaguardian (talk) 02:48, March 23, 2013 (UTC)